


Around the Campfire

by OceanHeart23



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alex Summers Lives, Cabins lakes and campfires, Gen, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Large amounts of Dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: After Peter breaks his other leg, he needs a place to recover. Charles proposes a place and a person to help.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Around the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is another X-Men story sort of an alternate take set after the events of Apocalypse. It's also primarily gen and just basic Dadneto bonding.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own X- Men and make no money from writing this.

Peter woke up very hazy unsure what day it was, or even where he was for a few minutes. His groan alerted his chair occupant next to him, that he was finally conscious who moved to put down his magazine. He recognized the voice as Alex, Scott's older brother. The guy he had been almost too late to save that day he dropped by the mansion.

“About time speedy. Apparently you don't do everything fast.” He teased lightly straightening up in his chair.

Peter rested an arm over his eyes and flipped him off with the other hand causing Alex to laugh. 

“I'm going to get Hank and the professor to let them know sleeping silver's finally awake.” Alex said before stepping out of the room catching Peter's shout back.

“Still prettier than you!”

“Ha keep telling yourself that.”

Moving to push himself up to a sitting position Peter quickly realized something was very very wrong with his left leg. He quickly pushed the blanket away and stared in horror at his very entirely casted leg. This time on the other one from, when it had happened the time Apocalypse broke it.

'SON OF A BITCH HOW DID HE BREAK HIS OTHER LEG??!! WHAT THE FUCK?!' He desperately tried to scroll back through his memories for when this happened, because he was drawing a giant huge blank.

“Peter I understand you've been dealt a terrible shock just now, but I would ask that you not scream expletives so loudly in my head please.”

“What happened to me?!”

Charles and Hank exchanged concerned glances. “Peter what's the last thing you remember?”

Peter rubbed his forehead trying to think. “I...went to check out one of Styker's old abandoned warehouses. To try to collect some information Raven said there could be something left about the experiments he's running and maybe something to help find him. And that's the last thing I remember though.”

Hank stepped closer with a file in hand and checked the IV line, while Charles wheeled right up to the bedside speaking first. “Sometime after you arrived you encountered a mutant one who had a type of control on vibrational blasts and when focused enough it can shatter the bones of the human body with ease. Young Kurt had tagged along with you, because he was worried. He told us that she blasted you into the wall, and while you were still disoriented. She fired off a blast to your leg, where you passed out from the pain.”

Hank took over in the explanation. “When he brought you back to us, your leg had been completely broken in at least a dozen places.” Handing over a copy of his X-Ray to show him that Peter tossed aside on the bedside table in disgust. “The teleportation jump likely didn't help, and if it weren't for your regenerative speed healing. I would definitely fear for your ability to recover fully if at all. However!”

Holding up a hand when it looked like Peter was about to strongly interject. “A couple weeks in the cast should be able to fuse the bones back together and set them to heal right. Though you'll likely need to be doing heavy PT, when we take the cast off. The time-line is tentative at best depending on how quickly your speed healing works.”

Peter let his head fall back to the pillows in misery. “So once again I'm stuck like this limping around and unable to run? I uh mean sorry no offense professor.” After realizing how that came out looking at the man's wheelchair.

Charles looked completely unruffled and offered him a smile. “None taken Peter and I should say I actually was inspired by an idea for you. A place to recover away from the inspiring chaos around here. That is if you're interested?”

Sitting up slowly again before speaking cautiously Peter asked. “What's the idea?”

“I have a lovely cabin lake house, that I haven't used in ages. It is quite enjoyable this time of year. While the options of recreation will be a bit more limited, I'm sure it could prove the right balance of peaceful and entertaining for you.”

'Huh,' he thought to himself. It might be nice to get away for a bit and not have to see everyone else around him doing things he wished he could be doing. Also he'd never really been on vacation. Mom didn't make nearly enough to afford one unless you counted putting up a tent in the backyard. This sounded suspicious though...

“What's the catch? I seriously doubt you'd let me stay there all by myself, which means I’m likely going to be getting a babysitter.” Because let's be real, that's exactly what he's sure they would tell them to do.

Charles just let his smile widen. “I have someone in mind.” 

Apparently that meant waiting until Friday to find out because Charles enjoyed the mysterious cryptic as shit stuff, since it helped add to his all knowing persona. He slowly made his way to the foyer with the professor chatting to him about his summer plans with the school year almost ending. Alex followed along behind with Hank in the midst of their own conversation. He was carrying Peter's packed bags and no doubt Hank was bringing meds and instructions. 

Upon reaching the foyer Charles stopped talking and fell into a fond look, that he wheeled left to cast at. “Jeremy I would please request you not attempt to startle Peter with a sneak hug, as he is still recovering. But if you make yourself visible, I'm sure he'd be quite pleased with one from you.”

The aforementioned eight year old appeared before their very eyes and slowly crept up to Peter giving him a questioning look. Peter chucked a crutch to Alex who caught it one handed and opened his arm from his uninjured side.

“Well come here little dude you know I'll never turn down a hug especially from you.” Jeremy wasted no further time and hugged his side tightly before finally stepping back. Peter leaned down to whisper to him. “Now I'm counting on you to carry on my pranks here to keep things from getting way too boring especially with these ancient fossils in charge. Keep everyone in good spirits.” Throwing a quick wink to the boy.

Hank saved Peter from Alex throwing the crutch right back at the back of Peter's head for the comment, but Jeremy couldn't help but giggle silently so Peter thought it was worth it. Charles took a faux exasperated look at the encouragement having half a mind to chide it. Peter held out a hand down low palm up. 

“Now give me one last low five before you go.”

Jeremy slapped it hard enough that Peter actually had to shake it out afterward ignoring Alex's smirk. 'Because ouch' “Wow! You sure do pack some power. Well I'll be seeing you in a couple weeks okay little man?” 

Jeremy gave a single nod before moving to cling to Charles. He was a mutant that was selectively mute but could turn invisible at will apart from his clothes. But if he was wearing the suit Hank designed then nothing would give him away. 

As Charles was the only one who could understand him, he was automatically selected as his favorite of the house. However Jeremy had natural aquamarine hair, and therefore felt close to Peter as well as kinda a kindred spirit along with anyone else with an unnatural hair color. He could occasionally sign but often preferred to either mind communicate with Charles or use a pen and paper.

“Hank, why don't you take Jeremy to the kitchen? I think we have some fresh juice pops in the freezer.” 

“Sure,” Hank said after sticking some meds in Peter's bag. “You should take only two per day and I'd only like you on them for the first week. Depending on your pain levels we can go from there. I'll be checking in with you over the phone.”

“Thanks doc,” Peter replied as Hank took Jeremy's hand and left the room. Alex left shortly after a quick wave goodbye as his job was done, which left Peter with Charles.

“Just please tell me it isn't Raven because she still isn't very happy with me for,” Air quotes. “Implying that I needed to carry out half thought out dumbass plans that she was going to do herself anyways. You know it's all very hypocritical.”

“It isn't Raven.” Charles commented with no further notes on the other things he said. “She's with Scott, Jean, and Kurt on a separate mission at the moment. All three of whom were most forlorn over not being able to see you off.” Ignoring Peter's snort at Scott being included in that. “When I called he was most interested in taking me up on the offer.”

And for once in his life Peter was too slow to get it like the light bulb had been dim or cracked and finally got fixed to light up. “Oh come on really? You called him?”

As Erik walked through the front door looking not that much different than he had the last month he'd seen him. His eyes took in the sight of Peter measuring on the cast for too long before moving to his face, where he eventually half smiled. “Hello Peter.”

“Yeah sup dad.” Before turning to Charles with a tired protest. “Come on professor, you could have stuck anyone on this Bill the gardener who does the front lawn or Maria the cleaning lady. You didn't need to call him. He's been looking forward to finally trying to track down Wanda to see her. This is like a guilt trip trump card.”

“Actually,” Erik interjected on Charles behalf. “I proposed the idea, although the cabin was Charles' idea. I wanted to be the one to stay with you while you recover and of course spending more time together.”

Not entirely convinced but way too tired to argue and his armpits were killing him once more reminding him why broken legs and crutches suck. “Alright whatever you say. Goodbye professor see you in a few weeks.”

Smiling at him kindly Charles echoed. “Farewell Peter. I hope you're able to enjoy yourself for a time, and I wish you a most speedy recovery. I've tried to make sure the cabin has been prepared with everything you might need, but I do hope you'll check in with us when you can.”

“Copy that.” Peter said with a small smile back. He made his way out of the door and over to Erik's car. 'Huh this one was new.' At least it wasn't a minivan. He threw the crutches in the back before opening the passenger door. He then closed his eyes in exhaustion feeling his body sinking into the seats. It was probably going to be awhile with those two. It always was. Though it felt like seconds later that the door opened, and Erik appeared in the driver's spot. Peter let his eyelids close once more.

“Just so you know I'd offer to drive but I kinda can't. So unfortunately you're on your own for the whole way.”

“I believe I can manage.”

He let out a sigh knowing he was seconds away from sleep. “I'm sorry he called you. I didn't mean to interrupt your trip.”

“I'm not and you didn't.” He patted his knee gently. “Get some sleep Peter.”

He was sure he mumbled something like you don't have to tell me twice.

Car rides are a bitch especially with a broken leg, so Peter tried to escape it through sleep as much as he could. The rest of it was either listening to music, where he thankfully got to control the radio, staring out the window daydreaming, or rambling about nothing. He tried not to do the last one too much as he was unsure of the extent of Erik's road rage and after a small eternity they had finally arrived.

Standing in front of the cabin with his crutches Peter low whistled at the sight of it as well as its size. Charles really didn't know the meaning of modest did he? Erik took it upon himself to bring in all of the luggage. Peter's offer to help was met with a look and he took his hands off the hold in an 'alright you win pose'. His mom raised him with some manners thank you. 

Once inside Peter began taking a look around. Everything was decorated in a very woodsy theme with lots of bears, deer, and evergreens along with tons of flannel. The cabin was very clean and fully stocked with dinnerware, already made beds, entertainment of all varieties, and pretty much anything else you could need. Charles had already thought of.

When Erik joined him in the living room, Peter couldn't help but ask while leafing through a magazine. “Subtlety is a lost art form on him isn't it?”

Erik let out a smile. “He knows what it means. He just chooses to pretend it doesn't exist.” 

“So what do you want to do for our first night? Also if your answer is play chess every night, I'm going to have to veto that. Invalid privileges and all.”

“Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be hearing that phrase a lot this weekend.” Erik said in amusement. “I would hope you would at least allow me the chance to play you in one game or two.”

Peter couldn't help but groan. “Why do you love the most boring game to ever have existed? It's soooooo slow. There's no action and who cares who took who's pawn or whatever.”

“Perhaps a compromise then. You do me the courtesy of a game or two, and I will participate in something of your choosing well within reason of course.”

Peter grinned anything of his choice? This could be interesting. “Deal.”

“Good now why don't I get started on dinner while you take your pain killers, and then afterward we can either watch a movie or look into some of the board games that Charles has. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter re-picked up the magazine and fully reclined on the couch. He knew jack shit about science but some parts of it were interesting particularly a few of the pictures. Erik laid out the pills in front of him along with a glass of water before moving to the other room. From the other room drifted the sounds of cupboards opening before chopping was heard.

~~~~~

The first week was notably or un-notably boring for Peter at least. Maybe for Erik to he honestly couldn't tell through the man's poker face sometimes. But Peter spent most of it sleeping like an old man after too many shuffleboard games. The pain killers also contributed, as normally his body metabolized everything too quickly to the point they would have little effect. But due to the exhaustion he racked up in trying to balance teaching classes, learning as a student, and taking part in missions as well as. Hank had figured out a way to change the formula, so they were stronger than normal.

Waking up from his what felt like 600 nap that week Peter groaned and rubbed his face seeing Erik reading in the recliner next to the couch. “What time is it?” He croaked out slowly trying to sit up.

“3:30,” Erik answered looking up from his book. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I'm in my 80's and everything's stiff and sore. No wonder old people complain about everything. They have a LOT to complain about.” 

“Would you prefer a cane for your birthday?”

“Ha ha you're hilarious.”

Erik let out a small smile. “Any plans for today? I was thinking we could do a fire tonight, since the weather is supposed to be good for it.”

Peter immediately brightened at the idea. He hadn't had s'mores in forever. “That sounds awesome. I was kinda thinking about going out to sit by the lake, maybe get to try the whole fishing thing.”

“Let me get everything set up and I'll come with you.”

Trying to keep his face from falling Peter tried to reason. “No it's okay. I got it. Why don't you just stay with Shakespeare for a bit.”

“Erich Maria Remarque.”

“Gesundheit but really I'll be fine. I mean it's fishing. What exactly could go wrong?”

Erik just gave him the raised eyebrow of skepticism and general unmoved ness not answering.

“You're going to come with me anyways no matter what I say aren't you?” Peter couldn't help voicing in resignation. This was coming to happen more and more and was becoming a battle that wasn't worth trying to fight unlike his bathroom and shower time that he would fight every time against needing help.

“And you said you weren't very bright.” 

“Clearly not if I can't talk you out of babysitting me for two seconds.”

“Think of it as making up for lost time.”

“In that case,” Reaching for his crutches. “I'd like to ask for an allowance.”

Erik pulled out a quarter and handed it to Peter who took it with little enthusiasm. “Gee thanks I have to restrain myself from spending it all at once. It's going to be just....so difficult.”

Sending Peter an impassive expression Erik merely said. “I can take it back if you don't want it.”

“Nope,” Peter replied, pocketing it. “My quarter now. It'll give my piggy bank something to eat, that thing's always empty.”

Eventually the weekend hit after a few low key and uneventful days. Having talked to most everyone at the manor or at least the main people he knew since the school was filling up fast and enrollment was up, Peter was excited when he finally got a call from his other sister. He hadn't had a chance to catch up with her in awhile, and it was nice to have someone from home check in on him.

“Linds! What's shaking over there?”

He could hear brief giggling over the phone. “Hey Peter how's cabin life?”

“Well there's a shocking lack of bears, wolves, and mountain lions around here. It's kinda ruining the survival picture I had in my head in coming here. I guess I'll have to settle for this picturesque lake and mountain view.”

“Uh huh sounds utterly tragic for you.”

“Devastating. Anyways how's school going?”

“Pretty good I got all B's last semester!”

“Hey congrats sis!” He cheered with pride. “You've totally become the academic in the family.”

“Only because you and Wanda didn't try in school.”

“Hey I set that bar low on purpose for you. Remember that.” Trying to bypass the part about Wanda. He had accepted that she wanted to figure out and master her powers, travel the world, and live freely. It just kinda sucked that she did that without much thought to him or to trying to maintain any type of relationship. If he was lucky he'd get a letter, post card, or phone call every couple of months from her. He honestly wished Erik luck, when the man had told him he wanted to find her to reconnect with her too. Maybe he’d have better luck.

“Sure that's why.” She said with a laugh. “And I've also tried out for the tennis team and I've been thinking about auditioning for the school play!”

“Whoa slow down there otherwise you'll keep going and I'll find out you've joined every club and sport and I would need to attend all of them. That's a lot of high school to watch Lindsay.”

“It's just the two. I couldn't manage more plus maintain my B's and.” Lowering her voice for the next part. “I'm not sure if I'll even be able to fully join, if we can't afford it. Money's...been kinda tight around here.” 

“Whoa hey. If you need money, I can help you with that. That's not something I want you to worry about.” He had a tiny bit stored away, and he was pretty sure he could work for Charles or something. Despite knowing that Charles would hand it to him in a second if he asked which would be why he wouldn't.

Her voice had softened for the next part. “Thanks Peter but I think we're okay for now. I'll let you know if it ever gets worse.”

“Going to hold you to that so....meet anyone interesting?”

“If that's your attempt at casually fishing that was awful. You should work on that less, brick in the face subtle.”

“Noted,” He admitted with an easy laugh. “But you didn't answer my question.”

Now he was sure she had rolled her eyes at him. “I have met many interesting people. That tends to happen in a big school but....there is this one guy. We've gone out a couple times.” Her voice turned really shy. “I really like him.”

“My baby sis growing up now going on dates? Like I don’t feel old enough right now. Though you do realize that if he does anything to you I get to run him to Siberia 100%. He would get to chill with the penguins.”

“Don't be silly, you couldn't run to Siberia, ice doesn't work well with your powers and you'd slip.”

“Fine Iceland then because that's the green one apparently.”

“Sure Peter though I'll have you know. I'm a pretty good judge of character, so I think I'll be okay. But that's enough about me. How are you doing? How's the leg?”

“Still broken but Hank thinks that it should be healed in another two or three weeks. So just biding my time in the meantime.”

“Ah, waiting. Your favorite pastime.”

Peter snorted appreciating the sarcasm. 

“How's things going with Erik? Have you guys gotten the chance to bond?”

“Hmm not so much bonding as well slowly trying to coexist. I think 80% of the time we don't know what to say to the other, which ends up in awkward avoidance tag. The rest of the time we fill with the most basic level small talk. Plus I've had time to get used to this and accept it 10 years in fact. Erik's had less than 3 months. It's probably not an easy thing to come to terms with.” Especially because as far as kids goes he definitely wouldn't rate as any prize child. He was pretty much a loser through and through.

“Hey,” Lindsey admonished him. “You're great. I'm sure he will see that too. After all not just anyone would be willing to dress up and play princesses and go to tea parties.” 

“I do rock a tiara pretty well.” Peter mused rolling the cord between his fingers.

Lindsay laughed before finishing. “Just give him some time and maybe eventually get around to really talking if you can. No more repeated how about this weather conversations.”

Now it was Peter's turn to laugh. “Yeah we'll see about that.”

“Hmm well I have to go. I have a book report due tomorrow, but I'll try to talk to you later this weekend.”

“Yeah keep maintaining your title as our family scholar and I'll talk to you soon.”

“Okay bye Peter!”

“Bye,” He said before hearing the dial tone. He set the phone and box down off to the side and nearly fell off his place in the alcove, when he heard Erik's voice behind him asking who he was talking with. Peter closed his eyes and put a hand on his chest willing it to calm down. Sometimes it was like living with a silent ghost. 

“Just for future reference if it doesn't look like I've heard you come in the room. Can you find a way to announce your presence? Like in a way that doesn't scare the daylights out of me?”

Erik just gave him a dry look before slowly giving three quick raps to the wall as in knocking.

Holding in a laugh Peter replied. “Thank you you may enter now.” Watching as his dad moved further into the room. “And for the record I was talking to my sister Not! Wanda sorry.” He said seeing his dad's face change rapidly and knowing the question that was about to form on his lips. 

“Sister she isn't-”

“No she's not yours.” Peter interrupted, seeing Erik's face settle into a neutral one. “When I was like 12? Mom started dating this guy who turns out was kinda an asshole. But anyways flash forwarding to find out that he also had a kid. This 3 year old kid with the curliest sandy blonde hair and biggest hazel eyes. He didn't want to look after her anymore, so one night when all of us were asleep. He just...took off leaving her behind. None of us have seen him since. Mom ended up taking her in.”

Peter jolted back against the wall in shock, when the stainless steel tea kettle on the kitchen stove exploded into nothing. Peter and Erik stared at it for a few beats, until Erik tried to compose himself. 

“Sorry hearing that anyone could think of doing that...” He took a deep breath. “So I assume this was the sister you were talking about.”

“Yeah her name is Lindsay.”

Moving further into the room Erik offered. “Maybe I can meet her some time.”

“Yeah maybe could make that happen.” Peter wasn't going to share that she was slightly scared. He wouldn't like her, because she was human. He tried telling her that he was pretty sure that Erik didn't despise all of humanity, maybe only like 60% of it.

“The man you mentioned.” Erik started haltingly trying to figure out how to say his thoughts. “Her father did he ever...do anything to any of you?”

“If by that do you mean did he ever lay a hand on us then technically no because well speed reflexes.” Watching Erik's expression tighten. “He pretty much couldn't do anything when I was around. And if he did anything to mom when I wasn't, I couldn't say because she always said no and never had any marks on her I could see. He just shouted a lot, then he left. Least Wanda was already gone by that point.” He said more to himself. 

While Erik was taking that in, Peter made to leave the room. “You going to do your daily call with Charles? You know I wish I had an epic BFF who adored me that much.”

His father's voice came back after long suffering. “We don't talk all that much.”

Peter coughed bullshit into his shoulder before one more backwards glance. “Sorry dusty in here.” 

Pointing to the other room Erik told him to go, before he decided they were long overdue for a talk about finances. If that wasn't something to prompt Peter into leaving nothing was.

~~~~~

Living in close proximity with no other occupants was bound to cause friction at some point. Peter was trying to remember that as well as reach for patience, but it was quickly stretching beyond his limits. 

He knew he wasn't 100% and still had a cast that stretched from his mid thigh to his ankle, but that did not mean he was incapable of every single task. The last straw came when Erik wouldn't even let him make his own breakfast insisting on doing it for him once again. 

“Okay! That does it, I'm going for a walk!” Grabbing his crutches and beginning to haul ass out of the room. He was of course thwarted, when Erik moved in front of him.

“No we talked about this. The ground's too unstable for your crutches. You'll just end up slipping.”

“Then I'll crawl! Because I swear if I have to be in this cabin with you for another second. I'm either going to scream or stab a fork through my eyes, one of the two maybe even both. Your constant need to treat me like a total invalid is suffocating! You won't even let me take a shower without needing to stand guard outside. I need to be allowed to do something by myself, because newsflash I'm actually an adult and can make my own damn breakfast. Thank you very much.”

It was silent for a few beats as the two stared at each other before Erik replied evenly. “Alright you've made your point. I'll leave you to it, since you don't need my help. I'm going to find some more wood. But I'll warn you if you do leave this place against my rule, you're not going to like the consequences.” With that Erik closed the door firmly behind him leaving Peter finally in peace, who collapsed in his seat and dropped his forehead to his crossed arms. 'Great that went absolutely awesome.'

He looked at the box of a smiling captain crunch and shoved the box over. Everyone should feel his misery right now. 

True to his word Erik was gone most of the day either actually wood hunting or enjoying a break from Peter. He then moved onto chopping wood, which he was at for hours. Peter finally started on dinner that contained more than a few mishaps of dropped things which took even longer to clean up. Filling up the canteen he slung it over his neck and ventured outside to where Erik was building his tower of wood logs.

“Hey,” Peter called out to him in a somewhat subdued tone and sliding off the canteen holding it in one hand. “Peace offering?”

Erik wandered over to him and took the proffered canteen. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Peter said, feeling a tad awkward. “Quite a pile you got there got to be at least two trees or so.”

“Just the one I'm afraid.”

“Ah.” Not really sure where to begin so he sighed. “Look I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're just trying to help. I've just....been independent for so long. I was kinda considered the man of the house early on, and I was usually expected to help take care of everyone. I've never had to be this reliant on anyone, and when I'm not given the chance to even do small things...”

“It's limiting and takes away your sense of self.” Erik finished for him putting the protective case back over his Ax before setting it aside. In his red flannel he honestly looked right at home out here. 

“Right.” Peter agreed, shifting slightly.

Inclining his head over to the outside porch bench Erik made a motion for him to follow. Once they were situated. He apologized. “I'm sorry too. I've realized that I've slipped back into an old form of thinking. This place is just...” Stopping for a second and leaving the thought hanging.

“A reminder of where you used to live?” Peter said tentatively. He had more than once caught sight of Erik just staring outside vacantly or up at the cabin and looking lost in thought, and he had ran there back when he was too late. He knew what it looked like.

Erik turned sharply to him. “How do you know that?”

Peter was reluctant to admit what he felt like a failure on his part. And that if Erik knew he probably could have saved them both if he had just decided to come sooner, he would look at Peter differently. “I think Charles mentioned it.”

Seeming to accept that Erik continued. “I think being here has caused me to slip up and in some ways treat you exactly as I would my Nina, when she was young. Maybe even make up for what I missed out on when you were growing up. I'm falling onto very old habits and was very unaware until you said something though,” He remarked pointedly. “The way you said it we'll be having a discussion later.” Watching Peter's chagrined acknowledgment. “I'll try to keep it in mind for the future, and allow you to try and do more things yourself.

“Thanks Dad, that would be great.”

Patting his shoulder Erik stood up cracking his back. “Did you make dinner? Smells like something is done.”

“I did then I dropped it. Then I made it again starting over but not like I scrapped it off the ground. It's a new batch of sloppy joes.”

Erik opened the door with warm reassurance. “I'm sure it tastes great. But I hope you didn't break Charles' good cooking pot. I'm pretty sure that's his favorite.”

“Thankfully for me I did not. It's as durable as your rust-bucket helmet.”

His dad let out an irritated huff. “It's maroon not rust.”

Peter tsk'd as he passed him. “Silver's way cooler dad just saying.”

After dinner and much later that night found the two sitting out in chairs next to a smoldering fire. Both staring avidly up at the sky. It was luckily a clear night that suffered no shortage of stars.

“What's that cluster over there?” Peter asked pointing to another grouping of stars. He had found the little dipper (or Ursa minor whatever) all by himself, but that was the extent of his star knowledge. Erik had already explained the big dipper, Taurus, and Gemini providing backstory on all of them.

“That's Orion the hunter, probably one of the easiest constellations to pick out. You see those three bright stars lined up straight across in a row?”

“Yeah?”

“That's his belt and that bright star is his armpit which you can trace back to his arm where he's holding a bow. From there it's just picturing the rest of him. Those lower stars form his sword hanging from his belt.”

Peter couldn't help shooting him a perplexed look. “How do you know all this? You don't strike me as a stargazer type.”

Erik continued looking up at the stars quietly for a few seconds. “My life has never seemed to know peace. I spent the first part of it in concentration camps then the other half chasing down vengeance from Shaw and the other Nazis along with justice for our kind. I've been fighting for so long. There was always an enemy with some sort, that in the briefest moments when I wasn't. I would just like to sit and stargaze and sometimes contemplate what life would be like if things were different. Fruitless wishing I suppose you could call it.”

Peter had no idea how to respond or what to do with that honesty. Not even knowing if he should comment at all. So instead he tried not to overthink it. “Stars are cool even if I was never very into them growing up. Probably the only kid in my class that didn't have a glow in the dark solar system on their bedroom ceiling.”

“So what did you have?”

“Comic books if you can believe that.” Peter said with a quiet laugh to himself. “It turned into music and classic old arcade games that never really went away. I'm a world record ping pong champion against myself, never missed a shot.”

Erik smiled before looking over. “Maybe we'll get a game in sometime. See if that's still true no cheating of course.”

“Or,” Peter questioned innocently. “We can both use powers and anything goes. Think it could be fun.”

“You might come to regret that.”

“Nope,” Shaking his head. “I'm even confident I'll win. I'll even throw a bet on the table. If I win you convince the professor to let me take the X jet out for a spin.” The look he received made him change his answer. “Fine I take a plate of your blueberry waffles with extra whip cream and strawberry jam on top.”

“I seriously fear for your teeth at times.” Erik answered dryly. “It's a wonder you don't have a dozen cavities with every dentist appointment.”

“Hmm?” Peter swatted at a mosquito on his arm. “Oh I wouldn't know. I haven't been to the dentist in at least 10 years.”

“What?” Erik asked, looking stumped.

“What? Mom never made me go after awhile, and as an adult I elect not to.” Peter said with a shrug. And a good thing too because he couldn't imagine what they'd probably have to say about him. Peter immediately recognized the glint in his dad's eyes. 

“No no no no no no. I've been good with not going all this time. They're probably good to without seeing me. I'm sure I have a biting reflex. Please don't say-.”

“You're going Peter. I'll see about trying to book you an appointment when we get back.” 

Peter let his upper body fall back gently. “Why must you torture me. I did nothing to deserve getting fillings.”

“Except eat consistent sugar filled junk.”

“I think you mean happiness wrapped in plastic.”

Erik shook his head. “One could wonder where you get such a flair for the dramatic.”

“Oh if anything I learned that watching you Mr. watch my cape blow back in the wind as I lift entire cities.”

Of course in the ensuing weeks he couldn't escape the earlier predicted chess games that Peter was hoping to get out of. He stared dismally at the chess game in front of him. It was barely 10 minutes in, and already Erik had taken over half of his pieces. It was just sad at this point. “Can I just surrender now and put me out of my misery?”

“You're hardly trying.” Erik commented idly taking another pawn. 

“Why can't the pawns do anything useful? They're just like distractions like ‘oh no don't take my queen here take these pawns instead’. At least the other pieces apart from the king can move in different ways.”

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. “If you actually managed to advance your pawns to the other side of the board, you could trade it in for any piece that you earlier lost, and the king is the most valuable piece on the board.”

“No the queen is because that can move anywhere. She has no limits.”

“But if the king is lost then so is the game which speaking of, I'll have you in check in less then 3 moves probably checkmate.”

Peter heaved a frustrated sigh. With his levels of patience and attention span he was probably the least adapted to chess on the planet, and Erik knew this. “You'd think at a certain point winning would get old for you.” Moving his rook out of range. 

Erik moved another piece now blocking his king to two options. “Not in the least.”

It was official his dad was a bit of a sadistic bastard.

One thing Peter came to realize about Erik is that he had nightmares more often than he'd guessed the man would have. Which was stupid because even knowing some of his history from what Raven and Charles have shared, the man definitely had good reason to. 

As having always been a bit of a night owl Peter was usually in his room listening to music or reading one of Charles' less boring books not that there were very many of them, when he'd hear it. Erik was never very loud during them never once screaming or waking up with a yell. It was almost like a silent suffering, but with no other sounds to distract him Peter could catch the faintest sounds of distress.

The first time it happened. Peter almost didn't know what to do. He just froze like an idiot in the doorway for far too long before finally moving closer to intervene. He was about to shake him awake before Erik flew up gasping large lungfuls of air. He waited while the man worked at calming down and reorienting himself figuring his trying to help wouldn't, though he still startled at seeing Peter in the room.

“Sorry, sorry.” He hastened to say wanting to take a step back. “I know you probably don't want to see anyone right now. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That sounded like a bad one.”

Erik closed his eyes before exhaling. “I'm sorry to have woken you. But I'm alright now.”

Well that was clearly bullshit if he'd ever heard it. Peter suspected if Erik wasn't so tired, he would have been able to put more effort in the lie. His own hands betrayed him as they were shaking before being tucked away and hidden from sight. 

“I know I'm not Charles and probably can't relate to most of the things you've been through. But despite popular belief I can listen if need be. So if you ever need or want to talk about it just know I'm here for you.”

He waited patiently for Erik's response which came in the form of a gentle and softened tone. “Thank you Peter. But I'd rather not at least not this second. Please try and get some sleep.”

Biting his lip before nodding Peter echoed. “Okay yeah you too goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

One night it was so bad that Peter had trouble waking him up right away and had to dodge a few sharp blows. Thank anything but Apocalypse that he had speed reflexes. At long last he got through trying to ignore the sharp pain that came at hearing his dad's dead wife and daughter's name on his lips as Erik whispered for them in a heartbreaking tone.

When Erik finally came back to himself, Peter did the only thing he could think of before he could talk himself out of it and gave him a hug. Erik stiffened up and didn't move for a few seconds before slowly moving to return the embrace tightening as he went. Peter winced but didn't say anything feeling this might be a cathartic release.

He didn't bother with words, and it didn't seem like Erik was inclined to say anything. So they just remained there, until Peter had to sit down. Erik moved to accommodate him, as he gently perched on the edge of the bed. 

“Want to talk about it?” Peter asked bracing his hands on the bed for support.

“Not tonight.” Once more Erik sounded very exhausted.

Unable to keep it in anymore Peter blurted out an apology. When it looked like Erik didn't understand, Peter elaborated. “Sometimes I think it would be a lot easier for you, if they were alive instead of me.” He blinked his sudden blurry vision away. “If it were possible....you should know that I'd trade myself so you'd be able to have them back. Balance out the Karmic scales and whatnot.”

He immediately found himself back in the tightest hug he could ever remember getting as Erik spoke fiercely in his ear. “Don't ever say that again. I loved them very much. But I love you just the same, and I wouldn't trade you for anything. You and Wanda mean so much more than you know, and now that I'm beginning to know you. I always want you in my life. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah,” He rasped out feeling his throat tighten up. “I hear you.” 

“Good.” Before drawing back but keeping his hands on his shoulders. He looked at Peter as if he wanted to say something then thought better of it changing the subject. “I think I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Would you like to join me?”

Mouth quirking up Peter responded. “For the record I'm never going to say no to that. So in the future hot cocoa? Always a yes.”

Erik allowed him to lead out of the room. “After you then.”

~~~~~

It was about a week later, and Peter needed out of this cabin like yesterday being cooped up was beginning to feel stifling again. He could also do with a bit of good old fashion alone time. Luckily Erik was supposed to be making a supply run along with some additional tools for the projects he was working on in his spare time, when not occupied with Peter. It was the perfect time for a little getaway.

Making his way outside not bothering with the locks as that was something neither of them worried about Peter took a second to just relish the unsupervised moments breathing in the fresh air. It wasn't like he was a prisoner here. He just wanted some minutes of independence. 

In a long painstaking journey Peter had finally made his way to the docks. Tossing his crutches into the nearest canoe Peter leaned down and carefully pushed the canoe into the water before hopping and leaping inside groaning as that somewhat hurt. He would just go a few trees down and come back, and Erik would be none the wiser. 

Paddling ended up being murder on his arms and abs trying to hold his position and keep his weight off of his leg. He had to stop after a while and laid down on the canoe floor using his life jacket as a pillow. 

The sun was fairly nice today he blearily thought, closing his eyes for just a few seconds. It wasn't scorching hot like it could be this time of year. The last sound he heard was the sound of the wind as it gently blew by.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that the position of the sun was wrong...very...very wrong. It wasn't supposed to be on this side of the sky or this low. He sat up in alarm and made his next realization. The canoe was moving backwards against the current.

“What the hell?” He muttered looking down at the waves before his eyes were roving around. In doing this he finally made his third and worst realization. Standing amongst the trees and near the water's edge was a familiar figure with his hand stretched out obviously tapping into the metal canoe and getting closer by the second. 

It was a bit too far away to entirely tell but from what he could see. It looked like a very dark and furious expression on his dad's face. Peter's only thought was 'Nope.' He would rather take his chances in either trying to make a break for it in swimming or just letting the lake claim him. Right now drowning seemed preferable.

He stood up intending to jump straight out but a chain from under the bow of the front of the boat sprang to life and wrapped securely around his good uncasted leg. Peter was forced to sit down before he toppled over and fruitlessly tugged on the chain hoping to free himself in the time it would take to reach the shore. It was about as useless as trying to pull one over Raven.

Erik maneuvered the canoe along all the way back to their cabin before pulling it ashore. Stepping up alongside the canoe he grabbed Peter's crutches and assisted him in getting out. Peter opened his mouth to say something although not entirely sure, what when Erik beat him to it. 

“Unless you want to be confined to your room for the remainder of your life, I suggest you refrain from talking at this time.”

“But I wasn't-”

“No! I need to calm down, before we have a discussion and your little jumping stunt has only made it worse. Now come along you missed lunch and dinner. We're going to talk afterward.”

Peter trudged along behind for once not even able to think about food. What would constitute punishment for this? Obviously not being sent to his room without dinner but still. The thoughts alone were enough to send a prickle of unease through his system. 

His mom had sorta given up on punishing him since 16 after one too many incidents with the cops. He knew she loved him, but it was definitely the hands off. I love you but I'm too tired to deal with you type of way. 

One thing was clear though was that she was at least on some level afraid of the man in front of him for a reason. The realization seeing him on the TV, when he tried to assassinate the president was telling in and of itself. And her warning when she first became aware that he wanted to set out to find Magneto. 'You should be.'

After a painstakingly awkward and quiet meal which consisted of Peter trying to eat and Erik staring or zoning out in some sort of weird trance. Peter finally couldn't take it anymore. 

“I'm sorry but this silence is killing me.”

The look he received in return almost made him regret speaking. “Much like the water could have done to you today.”

“I think that's a bit of a stretch. The boat never even tipped.”

“Which was luck and nothing more, since numerous things could have caused it to capsize.”

Peter tried to keep from tapping his fingers on the table anxiously. “I'm sorry I only meant to go for a short ride. I didn't mean to fall asleep.” He could quickly tell that this was the wrong thing to say.

“You aren't supposed to have left by yourself at all! There's only a few rules I've given you, but you seem to think you're exempt from all of them. The most important thing for me is your health and safety. But all you've shown me is how little they matter to you.”

“Are you kidding me? I haven't tried anything reckless since I've got here! I've followed every single rule you've said.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Because I distinctly remember telling you not to go up and down any stairs by yourself.” No doubt referring to the time Peter almost fell down the steps, when he slipped at the top and the only thing that stopped him was Erik's control of his watch at the last second, where he hung suspended staring down at the rest of the stairs before being pulled back. He had been wanting to explore the upstairs level and thought he could manage by himself.

“Okay that's..that's fair.”

“Or when I told you not to go down to the deck by yourself?”

“Okay but nothing happened then!”

“Or finally when I told you specifically not to do recon alone without someone with you! It's lucky that Kurt even followed you to begin with.” Standing up and staring Peter down. Were his leg not already a bit sore he would stand too to feel like on even ground, but for now he'd have to settle for looking up at Erik.

“It's recon,” Peter tried to stress. “And the building was supposed to be empty. None of us knew about crazy sonic vibrations girl.” Erik exhaled in an explosive sigh. 

“That's why you take backup, because you never know what can happen.”

“Then how come you never do? You've always done so many things exactly on your own.”

“We're not discussing me! We're discussing you and the next time you disregard what I tell you. I'll talk to Charles about having you benched.”

Peter's mouth dropped out at that. “Are you serious?”

Erik didn't respond but his face and eyes gave his answer. Peter felt his earlier fears vanish and turn into annoyance real quick. 

“Oh come on now this isn't even about me anymore! This is about you.”

“That's not-”

“Once again you're becoming paranoid, because you're worried that somethings going to happen. And now you only want me on milk runs.” 

Peter continued, when he saw the flicker of admission in Erik's face. “Yeah I heard you talking to Charles, and I'm sorry for the things that have happened to you. I really am. But the thing is though I'm not going to do it, because I signed up for this and the danger that comes with it.” He rubbed his mouth before trying to find a way to make it easier for Erik to understand. 

Erik however was focused on another point. “Do you eavesdrop often on our conversations?”

There was no safe answer to that question, so he asked his own. “I mean is it really eavesdropping if it's about you?”

Erik's face read loud and clear yes it definitely was.

He raised his hands defensively and apologetically. “Look I'm sorry about that too. But listen you didn't know me from before but for most of my life I've just been this average lazy kid that was super fast. I didn't care about school or getting in trouble with the law. Hell I knew every cop by name and even practically had my own jail cell. It was almost like having a second room. Admittedly it actually wasn't not a bad setup apart from the blankets. They used this really scratchy material-”

“The point Peter?” Erik interrupted, pointing, having crossed his arms and looking impatient.

“I'm getting there.” Peter assured resisting the urge to say calm down knowing would be a mistake. “The point was I didn't care. Living like that was good enough for me. For a while I was fine with being the loser who still lived in his mom's basement at nearly 30 and having no real dreams or motivations for myself. But now? I want to DO more. I want to BE more and be a part of something for a change. I like being a hero and what comes with it and I like using my powers for something other than stealing for myself.”

Waiting for Erik to say something Peter filled the silence when it remained. “I get it if you don't agree or approve or whatever. Mom doesn't really only because she's convinced I'm going to get myself killed, which is a tad unfair she hasn't seen me in any sort of real action. She's thrilled though that the cops no longer bother her. I'm sure that's a highlight. But anyways even if you don't approve I'd appreciate you not taking this chance away from me to finally be someone that maybe someone well somewhere can be just a little bit proud of.”

Slowly sitting back down Erik scrubbed his face before running his hands through his hair. “I can see we have several points to address. First and foremost you are my son and whether you are six or sixty that isn't going to change. And I know we are still working on getting there, but I at least need you to listen to me especially when I'm just trying to protect you. Can I at least count on that from you?”

Peter nodded before biting his thumb waiting for Erik to continue.

“Thank you now we've gotten to the point of trust which as we've seen is a two way street. I should have approached you with my concerns and I'm sorry. You have made progress with your combat skills, I've been reluctant to acknowledge. But it makes it difficult to trust you when you lie repeatedly about your injuries. I've now had to resort to verifying that with Hank or Charles.”

That Peter could admit he did pretty regularly and so admitted. “Sorry I guess with my speed healing I didn't think it was that big of a deal.” 

“It is to me. I want to know exactly what happens when you come back, and therefore that too will need to change. In the future I hope you can trust, that I have your best interests at heart.”

“I...want to trust you. I'm working at it, but I still don't really know you. And honestly? Sometimes I'm not sure if you're here because you really want to be or because of some sort of obligation. And I know,” Peter rushed on when it looked like Erik was going to interrupt. 

“Wanda and I are the last blood relatives you have, but that shouldn't get in the way if there's other things you want to do. Like starting up a brotherhood part 2 though please don't because then we'd have to stop you and that just wouldn't be cool.”

Peter felt his chin be carefully grabbed and brought closer. “I will say it as many times as you need to hear it. I am here because there is nowhere else I would rather be. I don't stay because I feel I have to, and I'm not leaving anytime soon. Do you understand.”

The conviction in his voice made Peter agree.

“Good now I would say for today's stunt I think fifty laps around the grounds, when you're completely healed seems like a fair punishment.”

Feeling his brows furrow Peter didn't really know what to say since that honestly seemed like a trick. Maybe Erik just sucked at coming up with punishments?

“Without super-speed.”

Correction Erik did not suck at coming up with punishments. He was overqualified at it.

Wanting to protest Peter resisted assuming it would just get bumped up to 100 if he did. “Okay that's....fair.”

“Glad you agree.” Erik began finishing cleaning up the kitchen, while Peter took the last of his pain pills. They were supposed to attempt the next week without them and try to wean him off. Peter hadn't even realized that Erik was already done and almost out of the room.

“And Peter,” Erik called back out pausing in the door frame. “I have no problem telling you right now that I am quite proud of you, maybe the most among the others I'm sure.

Peter felt a sardonic smile twist his lips. “Because I was born with powers yeah I know.”

“No,” Erik corrected strongly, causing Peter to look up in surprise. “Because of the kind of man you turned out to be. The very first thing I was told about you from Charles when I asked is how you saved everyone in the mansion including the pets without a second thought. That is a selfless quality you didn't inherit from me. You are a very brave, funny, and incredibly kind individual, and I know you'll leave a much better legacy behind than I will. Abilities or not they bear no marking on the fact you are a hero. Remember that.”

Trying to keep from bawling like a baby was much harder than he thought and he swiped a hand across his face to hide the way it crumpled. “Allergies acting up seasonal with some dust.”

Erik's tone of voice was knowing and kind, when he reminded him where the tissues and benadryl were before leaving the room.

~~~~~

It seemed from that point on they seemed to have reached some sort of understanding.

Together they had probably watched through most of the assortment of old movies Charles had along with some classic TV as well, but this week Peter was particularly excited about it. Erik had no idea, as the man walked in carrying a large bowl of popcorn to place between them. Peter chose to keep quiet as the discovery channel made the answer known. 

“The ocean like Africa has its own big five….sharks. There are few words that have such attention grabbing power. The most feared is the great white. Our journey will take us deep into...”

“Look it's your ancestors! The smile gives away the resemblance.” Peter pointed with a bubbling laugh and made a motion to the screen that featured a giant white shark nearly attacking the camera.

Erik feared he would strain himself from rolling his eyes and threw some kernels at Peter that he immediately cried out at. “Abuse! Protect the injured here.”

“Would you rather I keep the popcorn to myself?”

“No please,” Holding out his hands in a bowl shape for it to be poured into. 

Snorting at the image Erik instead advised. “I'll go get you your own bowl.” 

While he left to go grab it, Peter stole his and started munching away as the documentary started. Erik walked back to find his bowl now commandeered completely and gave a single head shake. It probably would work better this way anyways.

Two hours later he found Peter asleep head leaning on Erik's shoulder. Looking over he couldn't help a fond smile. He let the next one play out about the tiger shark just taking in the peace and his son's measured breaths before eventually shaking Peter awake. He couldn't sleep like that all night and carrying him with the cast would be difficult.

It looked like Peter was a tad embarrassed but brushed it off expertly collecting his crutches with a quick goodnight before heading off to bed. Erik turned off the TV and perused through Charles book selection before selecting a new one and starting into it. He made a mental note to remind Charles to update his collection. It was lacking in variety.

In the remaining weeks it seemed for things to settle into a more easy rhythm between the two, and Peter finally felt like the stress he had been storing up was going away.

“Check,” Peter said proudly as the first time he had gotten Erik in that position. However it was just a few moves later, that Erik was declaring checkmate. Peter looked over the board examining it before he shrugged. Yet when he looked over at the clock, he cheered. 

“Half hour! New personal best.”

Laughing quietly Erik agreed and told Peter he could pick the next game they played. Peter chose connect four. Erik decided that he wasn't a fan of that game, when he ironically lost a consecutive four times in a row. It may have an unfortunate accident with the campfire pit much later.

“No no no, you're doing it wrong! Geez how can you not know the proper form? You're just treating it like some sort of ancient sacrifice.” Peter cried from his position staring at Erik's on fire marshmallow in horror.

“Probably because I'm going to eat it.” Erik commented dryly from his spot next to him. “I don't think it matters much in the end.”

“It matters because your way you end up tasting charred remains, and mine looks better. Plus you're only supposed to toast it the lightest brown.” Referring to his own almost done on the stick.

Erik blew out his on fire marshmallow and slid the center away from the charred outside. “See no taste of any charred remains.”

Peter let out a small sigh. “No respect for the traditional way.”

“If we were really catering to tradition, we wouldn't have used the lighter and waited until we created fire the old fashioned way.”

“Eh that's true. I gave it a try while you were collecting kindling and if it were up to me I'd still be rubbing those sticks together. Pretty sure there's a secret to it, but I have no idea what it is.”

As he listened to Erik ramble on about the proper way to start a fire before drifting off in thought and contemplating his dad having a career in making audio books. 'Did that even make any money? And did you get paid more if you had an accent? If so Erik, Charles, and Kurt should look into that or at least Kurt should. Lord knew Charles had enough money between the mansions and the inheritance. But Kurt could probably use the extra side cash. Unless Raven had started giving him an allowance but last he knew she still hadn't told him yet so-'

“You haven't heard a word I said did you?”

'Crap he hadn't been' but Peter still sent him a winning smile. “Of course I was hanging on every word. What's not to like about the history of fire right?”

He squawked when Erik took his revenge in the form of stealing the last chocolate bar. 'Damn it this s'more was not going to be the same without it.'

The absolute highlight came in the form of a returned shopping trip.

“I have a surprise for you.” Erik announced unpacking the groceries away from his earlier trip. Peter sat up from where he had been laying on the couch flicking through commercials.

“If it's more of that yogurt you talked up.” He started dubiously. “Then you can keep it because that was absolutely nasty and I haven't felt right since.”

Erik didn't respond but instead dug into a bag and pulled out a box that he threw to Peter who caught it startled. When he recognized it, he let out a rather unmanly scream hugging the box closely to him.

Watching in amusement from the doorway that he leaned against Erik spoke out. “I take it you approve?”

“I love you.”

“Me or the box?”

“Both! But mostly the box ``Thank you!!” Beaming and holding the box of Twinkies to admire it before hugging it again. Erik chuckled before moving to unpack the rest of the groceries. 

“I also got you Hostess cakes too.”

He caught sight Peter letting out an excited fist pump. Clearly the key to his son's affection was in the form of Little Debbie snacks.

~~~~~

In the late afternoon of their last night at the cabin. Erik had run to the store to get a few last minute things for the trip back the next day, and Peter as per usual was trying to kill his boredom. The answer came in the form of a football and a trash can. He sat in a chair on the porch trying to toss the football in the trash can, that he had tied bungee cords to his crutches to drag over. He definitely got way too into it, when he barely noticed Erik approach from the side. 

“What are you doing?”

“Clearly demonstrating my ineptness in all things sports related.” Peter relayed good naturedly tossing it again only for Erik to catch it as it went very wide left. Peter smiled as he was struck with an idea. “Bet you your quarter back that you can't make this shot.”

Erik said nothing and simply smiled walking over right next to Peter. He gripped it with his right hand, wound it back and let it fly in a perfect spiral right into the trash can. Peter felt like he had been hit by a two by four.

“WHAT THE FUMPPFF-” He tried to get out as his mouth was covered by Erik's hand.

“Don't swear.” But the tone and smirk belied his amusement.

Shoving the hand aside. “How are you good at sports? And how is it fair that you didn't pass this onto me??”

Stifling a snicker Erik asked to see the way he threw.

“Ah see if you place your middle finger on the top of the lacing then spread out your finger like that. Put your pointer finger at the top and let the ball roll off your fingers. But don't cock it that far back keep it closer to your head.”

After a few tries Peter finally threw a decent spiral into the awaiting trash can.

“Oh nailed it! But still it's really not fair considering the genes I didn't get from you. Next you'll be telling me you can sing.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets Erik cast an unassuming glance at the sky.

Peter wanted to sigh and slouched in his chair. “Of course you can just add that to the list. You know another thing you didn't give me is the ability to grow a beard without looking like a young Santa. It is so very unfair I'd have to dye it for it not to look weird.”

Erik went to go retrieve the football once more. “I imagine delivering presents to the kids around the world might be a tad much even for you.”

“Time manipulation it's the only thing that makes sense for how he can do it. Though get me a cool red tracksuit with my walk-man playing Christmas rock and I can definitely try.” Peter mused before switching tracks. “But seriously why did you learn that?”

Erik tossed the football back with a small smirk and shrug. “You aren't the first kids we oversaw at the mansion, and before Nina was born the doctors initially thought we were having a boy. I tried learning as a possibility of connecting especially in case my future son enjoyed it.”

Peter threw it back with a partial snicker. “Girls can play football too. Jean for one has amazing aim and also I almost failed gym so there's that.” 

“How did you-”

“Apparently showing up and participating are key parts to it and I refused to climb the rope.”

Looking as if debating further on that topic Erik chose to let it go. They threw it back and forth a few more times before taking turns once more seeing who could make more shots. Peter blamed his loss on his injury.

The two stood the next day after the car was officially packed taking in one last look at the cabin before heading back to the mansion. 

“I think I'm going to miss it here, great view, cool digs. And with the addition of a cotton candy machine along with pool and ping pong tables, and maybe a pinball machine it could be even better.”

“I'll be sure to pass on those grave concerns to Charles.”

Peter threw him a thumbs up before smiling at the ground. “Thanks for coming back to stay with me. I actually had fun with you here and I think we crossed some milestones. I didn't even mind the chess in the end though it's still way too slow for me.”

Chuckling quietly Erik gave him a quick side hug before patting his shoulder. “I'm glad I got to be here and I enjoyed my time with you as well. I hope you know I'm always here for you. No matter what.”

Peter rubbed his nose with a sheepish grin. “Yeah I think I'm getting that.”

With one final pat Erik moved to the driver's side while Peter slid into the passengers, and without a single prompt Erik changed the station to where the song 'Sweet Dreams' had just started playing.

“Good song.” Erik remarked idly.

Peter who had started beaming out the window, when it came on turned his head. “Right?! Such a classic and definitely a favorite of mine.”

And with that Erik turned it up and started the journey home. Thinking of Erik as his dad still may not come to him naturally but Peter was good with where they were right now. For once in his life he was alright with something being slow.


End file.
